Hyde
"Surging Wave Seaick Power!! Gosei Blue!" "Miraculous Surging Waves! Super Gosei Blue" Agri is Gosei Blue of the Goseigers. He is a Gosei Angel of the Seaick Tribe- the only one in the team. Biography Goseiger Hyde is the only Gosei Angel of the Seaick Tribe. At 24 years old, he is the eldest member of the team, with wisdom he has to offer his friends. It was revealed in Episode 10 that his partner, Magis (Gosei Green), died during battle with Kurasunīgo of 5000°C sometime prior to episode 1. When he calls Moune a child because of the mistakes she makes, she responds by calling Hyde an old man. Gokaiger Just a few weeks after Brajira's defeat, Hyde unexpectedly is forced to face the sudden arrival of the Space Empire Zangyack on Earth, who rendered him and the rest of the Goseigers helpless. After the arrival of AkaRanger and Big One, he fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. After losing his powers, Hyde and the other Goseigers agreed that it was nice to lose their powers if it meant saving the world from the space invasion. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Hyde and his teammates received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen Hyde, alongside his team (bar Gosei Knight), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker and later give the Gosei Cards to Kamen Rider Decade, Blade, Ryuki to defeat Doktor G. Gosei Blue - Super Gosei Blue= *Tensouder *Gosei Cards *Gosei Blaster *Gosei Tensword *Gosei Card Buckle }} Mecha *Gosei Shark *Seaick Brothers *Gosei Dolphin Ranger Key The is Hyde's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Gosei Blue Ranger Key was mainly used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue), who used it to fight as Gosei Blue. It was also used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Goseigers while fighting Action Commander Stargul. *Joe became Super Gosei Blue in a Super Rangers Gokai Change in the final battle with Ackdos Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Hyde received his key and became Gosei Blue once more. Notes *While the character was only seen in one quick scene, Hyde is the only Goseiger to have a Tribe Partner of the same gender. Portrayal Hyde is portrayed by . As Gosei Blue, his suit actor was , his sub was . See also External links *TV Asahi's page on Hyde *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Blue *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Blue's Change Card *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Blue's Gosei Blaster *TV Asahi's page on the Seaick Bowgun *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Blue *TV Asahi's page on Super Gosei Blue's Gosei Tensword *TV Asahi's page on the Tiger Headder *TV Asahi's page on Gosei Shark *TV Asahi's page on the Manta Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Sawshark Headder *TV Asahi's page on the Hammershark Headder Category:Sentai Blue Category:Intellect Category:Goseigers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Super Rangers